User talk:Shadowmentor
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shadowmentor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jetblackrlsh (Talk) 04:48, July 24, 2012 Tarek701 claims to be the god of destruction. If you have any psychic questions use my answering machine (it is a blog post I made) Jetblackrlsh (talk) 18:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You need to know empathy to do pathokinesis but you don't need to know pathokinesis to do empathy. Jetblackrlsh (talk) 12:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I am actually now on a new wiki, you are welcome to come to this wiki and chat with us. You will be slightly limited on what you are allowed to do on this wiki when you first arrive. Hope to see you on the wiki chat soon http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Weird_Community_Wiki Jetblackrlsh (talk) 16:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Katie you probably don't remember me but I just want to say that I don't like the way how Marco is treating you so that's why I was helping you out because you do seem nice ok TheMasterBeliever (talk) 23:03, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't hate you. I decided to give you another chance completely. As for Marco, don't worry about him. I told him I'd ban him next time he says anything rude to anyone on this wiki. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Read Plz Hey shadow i just learned how to do a chi/ki ball Alright, KaTIE...You want a war, you will get a war!!! GumBall123 (talk) 14:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "GUESS WHO'S BACK IN TOWN??? IT'S ME! THE REAL KATIE!".......It is obvious you are back in town, Ka...TIE!!! Or, should I call you, Natalia? Bitch please, you are back yet with a new profile ivony33. I know what you are doing, yuo are trying to get my trust. You made 2 major mistakes: I feel like it is wrong to tell you this, but I will tell you just one mistake: In Moscow, you go plus a few hours, and it would be like 4 am if you lived there. And I got enough proof ( my psi wiki friends ) to know that you where on the chat yesterday, and the day before yesterday. It was like 3 am here, and you came right on time which made me bust you. So, give it up, bitch, don't make me crown myself as: "The great internet war founder" and crown you as: "The great internet war causer." Have a nice day, as you would say, Rosell bitch. GumBall123 (talk) 14:10, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, p.s: You are such a stupid bitch lololol trying to trick the master. THUS making huge, and childlish mistakes lololololololololol!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You need to be shot to death! GumBall123 (talk) 20:41, November 27, 2012 (UTC) How dare you talk about me behind my back! If you have a problem with me tell it to my face or deal with it. I mean it, I really do. horsyqueen (talk) 19:37, January 4, 2013 (UTC)